Here we go again
by Olinas
Summary: This is the story of Kyro, a young hero who has helped defeat the evil daedra Mehrunes Dagon. He is now on a new journey.....to become the new Sheogorath.....and to woo a Golden Saint......and to keep his sanity in tact......and not to die....


**Here we go again...**

**Chapter 1:The Strange Door**

Kyro had just saw Martin, or should he say Emperor Septim, defeat Mehrunes Dagon. The young hero looked around and sighed.

"It's over...finally...to think I went from stealing a bread and thrown into jail to this...saving the world from a damned god..." Kyro said before he sat down and making a huge clanking sound with his full daedric armor.

Kyro looked around through his helmet until he saw the door open, thinking that it was another daedra he pulled out Goldbrand and got ready to fight but, he eased up when he saw that it was just Chancellor Ocato and some imperial guards.

"By Azura, you did it! Oh my this to much...there is mush to discuss...where is Martin?" said the Chancellor being strangely over excited.

Kyro sighed and looked at the ground with grief and then pointed towards the statue of a dragon. Somewhere in Ocato's mind, it clicked and he knew Martin was dead.

"This can not be...nothing like this has ever happened before...no emperor and no heir...I must consult with the council about this matter and what we should do...-" Ocato said with grief in his voice "but we can not leave you with nothing after all you have done...I have two gifts that you rightfully deserve...I hereby name you THE CHAPION OF CYRODIIL!"

Kyro lifted one of his eye brows in disbelief and then bowed.

"Thank you." he said plainly.

"Now on your second 'gift', we will forge a armor that is fit for a champion of you stature...it will be ready in 2 weeks...we want to perfect it...you can pick it up at the imperial armory" Ocato said with a smile.

"Um thanks...well I guess I'm off...I'm pretty tired" Kyro said as he waved and walked through the door.

Opening the door to his room in Skingrad Manor Kyro walked in and took off all of his armor and placed then in a closet leaving him with only some pants on. He then jumped onto his bed. It had been an uneventful journey to Skingrad and it had given him time to think, time to think about his life, his past, and his future.

He was only a 19 year old redguard that got swept up in all of this. Kyro smiled when he started to remember his childhood, remembering being picked on by older kids and him beating them into a pulp. Kyro was always a proficient fighter, with any weapon he could eradicate enemies with ease, even daedra were fodder to him. He could use both types of armor, light and heavy.

After all of this remembering he yawned and looked out his window and saw that it was dark outside. Kyro looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

'I got picked on because I could use magic...big deal' Kyro thought with a frown.

Kyro was as good with magic as he was good with weapons. He mostly did well in the Destruction and Restoration Schools of magic but he did know a few spells in the Illusion and Mysticism schools. He mostly kept it to himself and only talked about it with people he could trust, like Jauffre and Baurus who were still alive after all of this.

The young redguard almost dozed off until he heard a knock on his door.

"Sir, I'm just about to go to bed, do you need anything of me" Eyja, his servant, said from behind his door.

"No, I don't need anything...you can go to bed, g'night" Kyro yelled.

"Goodnight sir" Eyja said before she headed for her quarters.

Kyro closed his eyes.

"I wonder what will happen in two weeks time..." he said to himself.

**Two Weeks Later...**

Kyro walked through the imperial city and was heading towards the imperial armory. Kyro hadn't done much in those two weeks. All he pretty much did was train, kill beasts, bandits, etc.

Kyro finally found the armory, he looked himself over and saw that he had a green shirt on with some brown pants and some shoes. Kyro was also equipped with GoldBrand . He then checked his pack and viewed its contents showing, 5 strong healing potions, some food, and two cure disease potions.

Kyro walked through the door to the armory and saw the armor on the other side of the room. It was identical to the armor Martin wore when he fought at the Great Gate its just that it was bulkier.

The redguard donned the Imperial Dragon Armor and felt at place in it and he just smiled. Kyro walked out of the armory and through the doors to the market district, all the while, his new set of armor shined in the sunlight.

As he walked threw the district he heard gossip about a strange door in the Niben Bay on an island.

'Hmm...a strange door huh...I might as well check it out...I don't have anything better to do.' Kyro thought as he walked.

**4 hours later...**

Kyro had just steped onto the the strange island and he was already weirded out by the strange type of flora that he had never seen before.

Kyro explored the island until he froze mid step when his eyes fell onto the door. The door had three faces on it, one on the left, one the right, and one in the middle with its mouth open and a strange energy emitting from the mouth and they were all facing a different direction.

He saw a guard from the nearby town he then walked up to him.

"Can't talk now. That door has been making noises again. No telling what's coming out" the guard said before Kyro could even open his mouth.

"Here comes another one!" the guard yelled.

A dark elf then appeared out of nowhere and was on his knees and was talking nonsense, then he got violent, pulling out a dagger and trying to kill the guard but, the guard kill the crazed elf quickly and turned to Kyro.

"I'm only here to warn people, not keep them out...you can go through...I'll just be here to clean up the mess when you come back out" the guard said to Kyro as if it were nothing.

Kyro stared at the guard and then at the dead body and then at the door and then sighed.

"Here we go again..." he said right before he walked through the door.

**Chapter End.**


End file.
